Guilty Verse songfic
by bloodberry-mOe
Summary: 'God bless you, to bless me back..'  oneshot! blood, implicit selfcest, darkness, better ask yourself are you ready enough to read this dark story!


Introducing me as Kurome, Kuro Ome (Black Ome). I'm writing things I never wrote before. And this is my songfic written in English, so let me know if there are a LOTS of mistakes and errors..~

I wrote this with mix of my imagination of the song's story, so maybe it wasn't related to the PV's story (I haven't watched it.. T^T)

Enjoy..~

Notes: _sentences in italic: Black Kiyoteru_

And this was edited by Esprit D'escalier-san :D Doumo arigatou gozaimashita~ XDD

* * *

**Guilty Verse**

"Priest Kiyoteru?"

A little girl stared at me with eyes full of worry.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I… just want to get fresh air. You may sleep again now, Yuki, it's late at night," I said.

"But…" she stopped me.

"I'm so worried about you, Priest Kiyoteru," she said. I can feel her hands are shaking, shivering. That night was a cold night.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. God is protecting me, and also you. Now, go to sleep," I said. She walked into her room. Then I took a seat in the terrace, and looked at the full moon.

God, please forgive me…

'_Forgive me'?_

_What's that sentence mean? I think those are the weakest words I've ever heard!_

_You're so weak, Kiyoteru._

_So weak._

_Is this what you really want?_

_Are you lying?_

_What's the meaning of honesty?_

_Look at them! Do they all really have it?_

_Humans are all the same!_

_Including you, Kiyoteru..._

"Priest Kiyoteru, will all humans be saved by God at the end of this world?" Yuki asked me the next morning.

"Sure, but they have to obey God's rules and not do anything God hates," I answered.

"But, why do all the people keep doing things God hate? Will they be saved?" she asked me again.

"They will, but they have to ask for God's apology. They have to promise not to do those things again," I answered.

"Am I also a sinner, Priest Kiyoteru?"

I'm shocked for a while. This little girl had a very different mindset from other kids I knew.

"It depends on you, are you a sinner, Yuki?" I asked the same question to her.

"I don't know. I thought I wasn't, but I don't know exactly," she set a confused face.

"You have to do your best, let yourself and all you do be guided by God," I left the little girl in the room alone.

"Where are you going this time, Priest Kiyoteru? I still have a lot of questions!" She grabbed my hand, trying to stop me from leaving.

"I'm leaving for a while, I'll come back before night, I promise," I tried to remove her hand. She looked so sad when I gazed at her.

"I'm leaving," I said to her. I felt so cruel that time, leaving a little girl with scary kinds of thoughts alone.

God, am I a sinner, too?

_You are, Kiyoteru..._

_You're also a sinner._

_Every human is a sinner._

_They do things God hates, like you said._

_And so are you, Kiyoteru..._

_Don't you realize it?_

_Don't you remember your past?_

_You're full of sin._

_You're lying…_

_But, you don't want to show it, do you?_

_I'm patiently waiting for that time, Kiyoteru…_

"Yuki, what happened to you?" I asked anxiously when I saw her face turned pale.

"My... body... My body feels hot..." she shivered.

I touched her. She really had a fever.

"Okay, I'll go get medicine for you. Wait until I come back! I'll be home soon!" quickly I ran to the nearest store to get medicine. I have to hurry, or the beloved little girl will soon die in vain.

_Khukhukhu, so you're acting like a good man now…_

_Let's see who wins, Kiyoteru…_

_I'm waiting patiently…_

In the middle of the night, in the forest, I heard someone call me.

"_Kiyoteru…"_

Suddenly, all of my strength was gone. My body felt like freezing in the cold night.

"_... This is me."_

Somebody appeared in front of me. He had sparkling red eyes, ablaze with evil.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"_I want..."_

He grabbed my face.

"…_you."_

He bit my neck, sipping blood from the wound. I couldn't do anything. I was shivering.

"_Don't worry, this is just the start. I don't want you to die, I just want your body, empty body..."_

He licked the blood hungrily. I felt so empty. I was powerless. I was weak.

"What will you do with my body?" I moaned.

"_You see, you're a liar, Kiyoteru…"_ he whispered. He ran his fingers around my shoulder.

"_I'm your hidden ego, Kiyoteru. I am you, and you are me. Get it?"_ he took a dagger from behind his robe.

"_I want your empty body to be mine..."_ he was staring at me lustfully. His red eyes got darker as he stabbed me in the chest, and blood spurted from my heart.

The last thing I knew was his evil smile tried to reach my lips. I could taste the pain of darkness from the kiss.

"_God bless you, to bless me back..."_

_Finally…_

_Did you see that? I won this game easily..._

_I can prove that you can kill innocent people, second hand, through me._

_You thought you were strong enough to deny me, didn't you?_

_Even God let me make you mine!_

_Now, my body, bow down to me,_

_I'll give you the power to destruct, the eternal darkness to live as a mighty sinner._

_I give you a new song to sing._

_God bless me…_

* * *

thank you so much for editing this for me, Esprit-san! OwO/ *big hug~*_  
_


End file.
